


[带卡]和十尾人柱力○○是一种怎样的体验？

by Pachu



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 06:46:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18115457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pachu/pseuds/Pachu





	[带卡]和十尾人柱力○○是一种怎样的体验？

谁都没想到，带土居然能够摆脱斑的控制，自己成为了十尾人柱力。

更加出人意料的是，他在成为人柱力以后似乎由于不能掌控过于庞大的力量，丧失了全部的记忆，表情茫然得如同初生婴儿。他甚至没有表现出一点攻击的意图，不等其他人反应过来，便掳走卡卡西消失在了原地。

「这……卡卡西老师！」不用想也知道卡卡西一定又被他带进了神威，就算想进去营救他也没办法，鸣人不由得紧紧皱起眉，又是气恼又是忧虑，「万一……」

「卡卡西不会有事的。」最后反而是水门出声安慰他。他和这两个学生分别多年，其实已经摸不清他们如今的脾性了，但他始终能隐隐约约地感觉到，卡卡西对带土来说，终究是特别的。

明明可以收回自己的写轮眼，明明有千百次的机会可以杀了他，但他没有这么做。不是做不到，而是不愿意，水门怀疑带土根本下意识地回避了这种可能性，他从没想过要真正杀了卡卡西。

即便在他失去理智、只剩本能的当下，水门也不太担心卡卡西的安危。

不过，他究竟要做些什么？为什么偏偏抓走了卡卡西？他的心里飞快地掠过了一丝模糊的念头，却不敢肯定自己的猜测。

——他到底要做什么？

见到人柱力现身那一幕的忍者几乎都在思考这个问题。

卡卡西只能庆幸他们不清楚答案，不然他……他真的不知道该怎么面对昔日的同伴了。

他们以为带土是在酝酿什么惊天大阴谋，事实比他们推测的要简单得多。

带土会这么做，只是因为兽性的本能战胜了理智，现在的他除了抓走喜欢的交配对象带回巢穴里尽情交配以外什么都想不到。

真的是十分合理，意料之中的行动……如果卡卡西不是那个被抓走的「交配对象」的话。

他无论如何都想不到自己被选中的理由，他知道带土一向喜欢女人，而他是个男人，他不禁开始怀疑带土是不是脑袋彻底坏掉以至于连这种显而易见的事情都搞错了。

「……卡……卡卡西……」

带土完全陷入了发情状态，难耐地喘息着将卡卡西牢牢锁在怀里，睁大眼睛一眨不眨地看着他。他的瞳仁又大又圆，异色的双瞳泛着幽幽的光，被他这样注视着，卡卡西背后一寒，仿佛是被天敌盯上的猎物一样动弹不得。带土的声音一开始有些滞涩，像是不知道该怎么运用自己的声带发声，练习几遍以后渐渐熟练起来，抱着他一声接一声地叫着他的名字。

「卡卡西……」

他还不能驾驭十尾的力量，身体出现了一定程度的扭曲变形，下半身化为了蛇一样的长尾，卷在卡卡西的腿上来回磨蹭着。他的体表同样变得和冷血动物一样冰凉，只有接触到卡卡西的地方传来了鲜活的热度。嫌他的衣服碍事，带土尾巴一抽就撕裂了那些脆弱的布料，整个人都缠上那具赤裸的人类身体。卡卡西被他冰得微微发抖，他摸了摸带土冰冷的脸颊，试探性地叫了一声：「带土？」

带土对自己的名字毫无反应，他焦躁地把尾巴挤进卡卡西的两腿中间，低头在他温热的嘴唇上舔了舔。卡卡西还想说点什么，他却似乎尝到了甜头，迫不及待地堵住他的嘴亲了上来。卡卡西只觉得嘴里好像含进了一块冰块，与此相反的是，身体却慢慢热了起来。他湿润火热的口腔让带土本就高昂的情绪越发兴奋，他把手指插进卡卡西柔软的银白短发里牢牢按住他的后脑，仔仔细细地舔舐着他的舌头和牙龈，灵活的尾尖有一下没一下地撩拨着他安静蛰伏的阴茎。

「唔唔……唔嗯……」

由于很少和别人有过这种程度的亲密接触，卡卡西的身体其实比一般男人更加敏感。带土好像把他当成了什么无上美味，舍不得一口吃下去，把他翻来覆去地舔了一遍又一遍。他的舌头冰凉滑腻，从肌肤上滑过时带来了一种奇异的快感，卡卡西很快被他勾起了反应。带土沿着他的下巴一路亲到小腹，又抬起他的膝弯埋首去舔他挺立的阴茎，最后将舌尖探进他湿热的穴口里轻轻抽送着，把那里弄得黏腻一片。

「带土……！」

卡卡西的腰都软了，轻喘着踢了踢他的肩膀想要后退，带土的尾巴却占有欲十足地紧紧缠住他的腰不准他逃跑，喉咙里也发出了一点威胁的咕噜声。

可他只会像小狗一样舔来舔去，根本不知道接下来该怎么继续。卡卡西把他的头按在怀里，带土的短发扎得他痒痒的，他还趁卡卡西不注意偷偷舔了舔他的乳头，让他的身体又是一颤，强撑着伸手去摸他的下身。好在带土的下半身虽然变成了蛇尾，阴茎的大小和形状还是和人类一般无二。他握住带土的阴茎，扶着它对准自己的穴口，牵引着他一寸寸顶进自己的身体：「像这样，从这里插进来……嗯……！……带、带土，慢一点……」

带土的体温似乎升高了一些，埋在卡卡西高热的体内，他激动得全身都在发抖，细细的尾尖搭在卡卡西的肩上贴着他的脸颊拼命磨蹭撒娇，一边急切地操干着他湿软的后穴，一边颤着声音不停地叫着卡卡西的名字。

「卡卡西……卡卡西、卡卡西……」

「嗯、唔……」

带土……明明他连自己的名字都不记得了，为什么唯独记得他的名字……

卡卡西不敢深思，不管这是巧合还是必然，这个事实让他的心口烫得几乎要融化，他忍不住搂住带土的脖子和他接吻，主动迎合着他的抽插。

带土这副异于常人的模样在旁人看来应该是很可怕的，根本就是个半人半蛇的怪物，被他缠着求欢简直是再诡异不过的场景，不过卡卡西一点都不害怕，他在这一刻甚至暗暗希望带土能够一直保持这个样子。他不怕他失忆，不怕他什么都不懂，只要带土还活着，他什么都不怕。

然而他知道带土这样下去是不行的，如果他自身的意志没能战胜尾兽，他会被尾兽之力彻底吞噬，变成一个真正的怪物，生不如死。卡卡西绝不愿意看他落到那种地步。

他比谁都更希望带土能够活下去，但他又必须亲手杀死他。

现在正是绝佳的机会，应该趁他意识混沌的时候杀了他……但是、但是……

「卡卡西……卡卡西……」

带土专注地盯着他，垂着头一下下舔着他的嘴唇，卡卡西抬手去推他，却被他含住指尖吮吸起来。卡卡西在心底叹了口气，揽着他的脊背往他体内输入了一点查克拉，帮他梳理着混乱的力量。带土的身体微微一僵，尽管感到了强烈的不适应，他仍然没有反抗，温顺地接纳了卡卡西的查克拉，任凭那股陌生的力量在自己的经脉中游走，这是一种全然信任的态度。

卡卡西的查克拉量并不多，但他对力量的掌控十分精准，即便带土冰冷的精液浇在他的体内，让他闷哼着难以自控地不住发抖，他也没有中断查克拉的输出。不知道做了多久，他迷迷糊糊地感到带土的尾巴重新变回了双腿，插在他体内捣弄不停的阴茎也忽然抽了出去。

刚刚恢复神智就看到曾经的同伴、现在的敌人双腿大开地躺下自己身下，被干得断断续续呻吟不止，满身都是浅红的吻痕和青紫的淤伤，腿间尽是斑驳的精斑，肚子还被精液撑得微微鼓起，这对谁来说都不是什么能够立刻接受的情况。

卡卡西不知道他为什么突然停下了，迷茫地看了过去，不满足地用小腿去勾他的腰：「带土……」

「……卡卡西。」带土低低地叹息一声，俯身去吻他，慢慢把他抱在怀里，「你……」

他还保留着先前的记忆，他已经和卡卡西决裂，本来决心不会再和他有什么多余的纠葛，结果在成为人柱力后失去理性又将他拖进神威里强奸。他以为卡卡西一定会拼命反抗，想尽办法杀了他，没想到卡卡西不仅没有攻击他，竟然还会出手救他。

没有畏惧，没有抵抗，卡卡西主动拥抱了他，对他敞开身体满足他的欲望，哪怕当时的他是一个失去理智的人柱力，一个不成人形的怪物。

说来奇妙，他的理想还未实现，月之眼没有成功，他以为自己再也不可能得到幸福了，即便在月之眼成功以后留给他的也只有无尽的空虚，但他在意识到卡卡西想要拯救他的那一瞬间，确确实实感到了幸福。

他抬起卡卡西的腿，他的穴口被操得又红又肿，合都合不拢，艰难地含着一点粘稠的白浆，他把那些流出的精液又一次推了回去，不紧不慢找到卡卡西的敏感点，龟头抵在上面磨来磨去，磨得卡卡西几乎要哭出来：「带、带土、啊……！别这样，别这样……嗯……」

嘴上说着拒绝的话，他的手臂却始终环抱着带土的后背，没有一点要推拒他的意思，这几乎等于默许他对他做任何事。

月之眼计划成功后，所有人都会陷入沉睡，去往无限月读的梦中世界，只有带土会一直保持着清醒。他不会做梦，在他的梦里也不会出现这样的景象。

就这样吧，他想。如果他成功了，卡卡西会和其他人一起进入完美的幸福梦境，如果他失败了，卡卡西也不用和他扯上任何关系，他会是人人敬仰的英雄。

至于他自己，无论是生前还是死后，他都不需要梦境的安慰。虽然只有一瞬间，但他已经得到幸福了。

他已经得到幸福了。

 

 

 

 

End


End file.
